princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Crow
Crow '''(goes by unknown birth name and '''Crow the Anointed One) is the zealous but cynical son of Mina Loveberry. He is Amber's main foe on Mewni. Background Crow was born long ago during the reign of Queen Comet to Mina Loveberry under a different birth name. But with Mina being determined Solarian soldier, she had no time to take care of the child and neglected him early on. She had no recollection of the child’s father so she went to a peasant village and left him in the care of a peasant scholar named Thea. Thea raised Crow like her own son, and filled his curious mind with the wonders of magic. Thea was studying ancient ways for regular people to use magic like the royal Butterfly family. This special magical science was called “malchemy”. According to her research, by using ancient rune circles and a viable energy source, anyone could use magic. She reached a stop in her research when she couldn’t figure out that hidden “spark” needed to activate this magic. She soon figured out that Crow had that spark. Because he was born from Mina, a Mewman who was bestowed with the magic of Queen Solaria, he still had a small bit of that magic flowing in him. That spark of magic was all that was needed to activate the rune circles. And with that Crow became the first Mewman to use malchemy in centuries. Crow quickly began honing his new skill by perfecting his first rune circle “grow”. With this rune, he could make plants grow and sprang mighty roots from the ground. He soon began to learn transmutation runes, which could turn one thing to another. News of this new magic spread back to the Magic High Commission, and they decided that there must be a stop to this. So with a group of soldiers led by Mina, Thea was arrested and charged with conspiracy to do magic and treason. As they dragged her off, Mina set fire to her workshop burning most of her research and the rest of the village along with it. This was Crow’s first meeting with his mother and one that for scorn him for life. Crow was able to escape Mina before she captured him too. As a young Crow sat there in the burning remains of the village, two figures approached him. Toffee and Rasticore. Toffee gave him the name Crow after the young boy claimed he didn’t have one anymore. Toffee noticed the faint marks on his cheeks and decided to take the boy with them, despite Rasticore’s hesitation. From then on, Toffee became like a father to Crow. Teaching him his ideologies and the history oppression of the oppressive Butterflies and Commission. Crow soon shared the hatred after hearing more about his mother and how the Butterflies wanted to destroy monsters and only wanted the magic for themselves. Crow told Toffee about malchemy and under his guidance, continued to perfect the skill more so it could be used against the Royals. Unfortunately that never came to be because of Toffee’s demise by the hands of Star. When the newly crowned Queen Moon used the darkest spell against Toffee, everyone got separated, including Crow. Using Rasticore’s scissors, Toffee pushed Crow into a portal so he could stay out of the Butterflies grasp. He promised Crow they would meet again. Decades went by and a now teenage Crow was found in a desolate dimension by a kappa named Bernard Avarius, who just been happening to be dimension hopping using his newly stolen scissors from his uncle. He saves Crow and the two began adventuring together. Soon Crow tells him his plan to overtake the Butterflies and Bernard (Now given the name Bane) goes along with it because of his admiration of Toffee. Later on they meet a mercenary named Scarlet and she also joins the two after hearing the legends of the past prince of Septarsis. Currently, the three are traveling across Mewni forming a monster and peasant Mewman army to go through the plan to continue Toffee’s legacy. His main method of doing this is showing the wonders of malchemy and presenting it as some kind of new religion; painting Thea as a matriarch and Toffee as a saintly crusader. Personality Crow no longer remembers his birth name and does not care to know it because it was given to him by that vile woman. Though when he did go by that name, he was considered a timid but naturally curious child. As Crow his personality differs greatly. He is overall a cynical person with a questionable mental stability. He goes through periods of deep depression and irrational anger depending on what triggers him. He’s not very social after spending literally decades in isolation so he tends to stay to himself. He is the happiest when practicing magic and he enjoys making people happy with it. He is quite zealous and is determined to reach his goal. When spreading the word of malchemy he can become very convincing and friendly to get people to join him. He genuinely wants to make Mewni better place and isn’t afraid to use extreme action to do that. Appearance Crow seems to have his mother’s longevity since it’s been decades since he was born yet he looks like an older teen. He has pale skin with bright aqua eyes. His body is tall and slender and he looks a little malnourished. His hair is a medium and dark purple cut in asymmetrical bob. His cheeks have yellow alchemist sun symbols from his continuous use of malchemy. He wears a navy and gold robe with black underclothes and metal boots. He carries around his rapier Chryses which he mostly uses as a way to draw and carve rune circles on the ground and other objects. It can also be used as a wand of some kind since he can store some of his simple runes in it. He uses it for close combat if necessary but he isn't a swordsman. Relationships Mina Crow barely knows his mother and the first real interaction he had with her was her taking his caregiver away and burning down their village so he absolutely despises her. His first task when he comes back to Mewni is suffocating her with his roots. Everyone is still trying to figure out who murdered her. Thea Thea is who Crow considers his real mother. A kindhearted and knowledgeable soul who taught him everything about magic and malchemy. She was the only who said his birth name with so much love but now with her gone, he chooses not to go by that name anymore. He cherishes her so much that he makes her the matriarch of the new religion he’s spreading around. Toffee Crow thought of Toffee as a father figure. He gave him the name Crow and was one of the only people who knew his real name. He settled the idea in his mind that Butterfly family are greedy dictators who want to destroy all monsters and won’t share the magic with anyone. Crow was extremely loyal to him and vows to finish where he lift off and start a revolution to decrown the Butterflies. He supported his learning of malchemy and was planning on using it to destroy the kingdom before he and Crow got separated. Toffee was rather protective of the child so kept him off of the battlefield. Even though Crow isn’t a fighter, Toffee taught him about how to lead an army. Bane and Scarlet Bernard Avarius (16) is a rowdy rebellious kappa, who got tired of being cooped up in Castle Avarius with his 62 family members so he stole his uncle Ludo’s dimensional scissors and began his own path to being a great warlord like his idol Toffee. He befriends Crow after he finds him in alone in a desolate dimension. Crow gives Bernard the name Bane after he tells him the story on how he got his name. The two travel together until they meet the skillful and sultry Scarlet (18). A young woman from a family of well known mercenaries who also idolizes Toffee. With the two also sharing a bond to Toffee, they agree to follow along with Crow’s plan. Bane and Scarlet are quite loyal to Crow, firmly believing in his quest to give all beings freedom and magic. Crow sometimes gets annoyed with Bane’s ignorance and Scarlet’s easily distracted nature but he does appreciate their loyalty and even considers them his friends. Amber Crow feels conflicted about Amber. He can’t seem to decide if he wants her to join him or destroy her like the rest of the royals. On one hand, he finds her alluring and admires her strong Septarian bloodline and the Septarians in general. Then on the other hand, he despises how she was born from Hekapoo, a person who he knows for a fact had something to do with Thea getting imprisoned. He also loathes how she’s trying to be the princess to the Septarians when that title was originally Toffee’s. He goes into a fit of rage when she first sees her with Toffee’s sickle and expresses his desire to get it back. He ultimately hopes to persuade her to see his point of view, so he plays nice with her for now. Quotes Scarlet leaned back on the pile of boulders she was lounging on and yawned. “When are we getting to the next village? I’m dying for a nice warm bath. Maybe I can get one of the cute village boys help reach my back.” “Focus, Scarlet…” Crow said, amid him praying. “That’s not what we’re going there to do.” “Yeah Scarlet, stop thinking boys every two seconds; it’s gross.” Bane sneered. “Oh be quiet.” Scarlet huffed as she crossed her arms. Crow sighed and went back to praying while the two started bickering. ~~~ Crow glared at Ambrosine. “I always tell my followers to be wary of false idols and here you are. You either join me or you burn in the fiery pits of the Underworld like the rest of them.” ~~ Rasticore looked down at the boy who was sitting upon the ashes of the burned down village. “Look at him… he has the face of someone who has nothing to live for.” Toffee leaned down to the boy’s level. “With no home or family to return to I would assume as much.” Toffee examined the face of the boy that was covered with pain and sorrow and noticed the faint symbols on his cheeks. Something he only saw within the magic welding Butterfly family. “What is your name, boy?” The boy kept his eyes glued to the ground. “I don’t have a name anymore…” he mumbled. “Very well,” Toffee said as he stood up. He looked on into the distance and saw a black bird land on the remains of a burnt cottage. He turned back to the boy and smirked. “Come along, young Crow. We have much to do.” Trivia * Crow has four simple runes stored in his rapier Chryses that he can cast without drawing them. “Grow”, “Change”, “Leap”, and “Disappear”. Grow allows him to sprang roots from the ground and control them, it can also grow regular plants and flowers. Change is a transmutation rune that allows him to change smalls things to something else. For larger items he needs to draw a rune circle. Leap allows him to create a rune circle under him mid jump to repel him higher in the air. Disappear allows him to perfectly blend in with his surroundings and it’s the only rune that works at night without solar energy. * Crow still really doesn’t understand how malchemy works besides what Thea told him and since her workshop got burned down, he has to start her research over. One of his side quests is to find out more about this ancient magic. * Crow created Chryses during his decades in isolation. He created the rapier by transmuting scrap metal into gold. * Crow gets the energy to use malchemy from the sun. To charge himself and Chryses he prays (meditates) in the sun for an hour or two. He’s pretty much useless at night unless he gets a good charge in beforehand. But even then he can run out of stored energy from casting too many runes. * Only Thea and Toffee know that Mina is Crow’s mother. * Crow has already spread malchemy to smaller rural villages where the phrase “Thank Thea” and “May Thea curse you” are common. * Crow performs small tricks with his malchemy to convert believers and is quite popular with children. He genuinely enjoys fueling their curiosity with magic. * Crow’s base of operations, the Prime Sanctuary is located in an old monster temple in the Forest of Certain Death. * Not many kingdoms or royals know about malchemy yet, but the ones who do think of it as fake magic and a cult for monsters and unintelligent peasants. * Because of his close relationship with Thea, his followers have given him the title “The Anointed One”. Category:Male Category:Mewman Category:17 years old Category:Characters